


Returning Home

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Trauma, get the fucking tissues boys, story telling through dialogue and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt couldn't be there with May when Peter got home... But he got the full update later that night.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 274





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> *** I WILL NOT COVER THE SNAP EVENT IN THIS SERIES, but let's just say for any questions. Matt was one of those that canonically came back***

Peter was wincing, “Ow.”

“Sorry, been a long time since I had to stitch someone else up,” Matt was carefully checking his ribs as he went, “You usually heal up quicker than this. How deep did this start out as?”

Peter's hand slammed down on the table a couple times at the next stitch and Matt backed off. “It tore open.”

“I can tell this has already been stitched once, what have I told you about that?”

“Dad, it's so obvious, how often you've done this with Claire...”

Matt snorted, “You're lucky as fuck she was busy or she'd be ranting at us both.” Matt had to stop in the middle of the stitch, “Don't move, the needle is still in there.” He needed to stop his hands from shaking.

“You good?”

“Yeah, forgot to grab a drink,” Matt took a deep breath before downing a couple of good swigs. “Sorry I couldn't be at the airport...”

Peter chuckled, “You had court, it's fine.”

Matt sat back down and smiled, “At least it's healing quick. Once I get you stitched it shouldn't take that long.”

Peter tried to relax, flinching when the needle moved again, “Did you know Happy and Aunt May are 'hanging out'?”

“What?” Matt smirked as Peter turned toward him, giving an innocent head tilt. “Are they?”

“Dad, you knew!” Matt snorted and nodded, “Why didn't you say anything?!”

Matt shook his head as he nudged Peter to straighten up and look forward, “I've already checked on that. He's legit. And I think he might know, so he'd never try to lie to me.”

“You think he knows? And you're just cool with that?”

Matt sighed and shrugged, “You get to an age, you just don't give a flying fuck anymore. I'm just glad everything turned out alright.”

Peter took a deep breath, “Me too.”

Matt finally got to the last stitch and cut the ends, “I'm sorry I ever talked you into that stupid trip...”

_Peter dropped down, crouching low before plopping down next to him while he was checking an area on patrol. “Dad, I- have this school trip coming up, and- Aunt May is really gungho that I go but, like, it's out of the country and I'm, a little freaked out about it. I mean, I'll be alone out there. I, won't be able to call for backup if something happens. And I'll just be, so far away if anything happens and you need backup.”_

_Matt had chuckled and thrown an arm over his shoulder, “Hell, until you came into my life I'd never traveled farther than Hell's Kitchen, not without Foggy forcibly dragging me somewhere or my dad having to bribe me into going to a doctor or for schooling. And where I went to school, there were no 'field trips', we didn't get to have any fun things like that. Go, if you want to, have fun, see- see some things you might never see again, in person.” Matt laughed, “Tell me what the city feels like, how it moves and sounds different from here...” Peter was holding back just as tight when he hugged him, “What I'm saying is, don't be me, Peter. Enjoy the world, not just 10 blocks of New York.” Peter chuckled as Matt knuckled his shoulder, “And take lots of pictures, May'll want to see everything.”_

“You didn't talk me into it, dad, I was just, worrying. But, you were right. It was Amazing! There were entire street fairs, and old buildings that were just, beautiful. And, all of them felt like smooth stones. Like, everything had this, 'by the sea' feel to it.”

Matt laughed, “It was by the sea, Peter...”

“No, not like that! I just mean, like, just, really smooth from all the water hitting it and wearing it away through the years.”

“Ah, better describer.”

“The hotel had water in it...”

“All hotels do,” Matt snorted as he bandaged over the smaller cuts.

“No, like, flood water. The whole floor had like an inch of water in the place. Really weird.”

“High tide?”

“I don't know, dad, I'm not as sensitive to those things as you.” Peter shook his head when Matt nudged the bottle, “I'm not 21.”

“Smart kid,” Matt took another drink. “What was the food like?”

“Oh, it was... different, but I didn't get to eat a whole lot. But there was this awesome like seafood/pasta dish I loved. It wasn't carbonara but sorta was? Might have just been a different type of recipe.”

“Probably; it wasn't made in 5 minutes in a wok, I'm betting.”

“Hush, you.” Matt chuckled, “And, I can kinda see why you drug Wade outa the drunk tank... but just kinda! Still don't understand why you still put up with him.”

“Yeah, I definitely agree with that.”

“And Flash was live streaming the entire time, seriously? Who does that?!” Peter sighed, “It did help though, so I guess it was a Godsend in the end.”

“I don't really watch live streams, so,” Matt shrugged.

Peter rolled his eyes as he pulled on a shirt, “I cashed in the solid Happy owed me, so. I'm out of favors with him.”

“Damn good call on that, kid. Damn good call,” Matt hugged him. “The one person they wouldn't track to you.”

“Yeah, I, almost forgot the number he gave you. Thanks for, telling me about him stopping by.”

“Good thing you're good with numbers,” Matt grinned as he just held him close.

“It's really creepy, though, how much info Stark had on me... He knew, everything... My webshooters, the redesigns I'd done, he even had some ideas he'd actually built.” Peter shuddered, “I guess it was a good thing though, luck favors the prepared. But, it was just fucking creeping seeing my own designs on someone else's system.”

Matt hugged him tighter, “Stark was, obsessed with knowing Everything.”

Peter nodded, “Oh, met the new Stark. Don't know how we're going to pull off anything with that guy though. Real creepy, Solid Snake type. Calls himself 'Nick Fury'. Ever heard of him?”

Matt shook his head, “Little too dulled at the moment to think back all that far though.”

“Yeah. Well, he's a real winner... Wanna know his introduction?”

“Stark?”

“Worse,” Matt turned to blink at him, “Yeah, tranqed Ned, we were rooming together, so we could talk in private.”

_The moment Ned hit the floor, Peter had turned, expecting an 'I'm alright,' or a 'damnit,' thinking he tripped over an unknown space. “Peter Parker. It's about time we met. I've been trying to get a hold of you, you haven't been answering my calls.”_

_The weeks long incidents of 'unknown numbers' Peter automatically swiped to voicemail made sense. Strike one, “Well, if you'd left a message like any other decent human being, I might have answered.”_

“It took nearly 5 minutes for Ned to start snoring,” Matt's head turned toward him. “Yeah, I was actually worried when he landed on his back, you know how difficult it could be for him to breath at night on his back.”

Matt nodded, poor kid already had sleep apnea. He always slept easier on his sides, he'd been working on weight loss to help but the poor kid still had trouble. “Was he okay?”

“Yeah, the snoring cut out toward the end but I got him on his side as quickly as I could.”

“ _Why are you here?” Peter was beyond panicked, eyes wide, no matter how much Matt's voice kept whispering and even shouting at him, he was actually freaked out. He had no webshooters, no chance of getting across the room without risking a tranq and if Ned went down that quick those things were loaded heavy enough to at least fuck him up if he made a jump for the guy._

“ _Rumor has it, Stark had intended to have you in the Avengers Initiative, but time and again, you not only refused, but gave him the middle finger.”_

_Peter snorted as he stepped closer, “Guilty as charged. But that doesn't answer a damn thing.”_

“ _We need someone like you-”_

“ _Just, shut it with the fucking initiation speech. What do you want with **me**.”_

“ _Alright, we have an Avengers level threat-”_

_Peter honestly couldn't stop the laugh, “Then call them, and get the fuck outa my room.”_

“ _This is you, and your team, isn't it?” Peter's eyes widened when he pulled out his phone. It was one of his 'panic button' calls for backup. “Your guys are a bit sloppy, but effective.”_

_Peter's fist clenched, “We're not a team, we just know when we've bitten off more than we can chew and ask for backup. Whoever can help, will. That's why we're 'neighborhood' vigilante's and not some superhero strike force to be thrown at whatever problem you have.” He was so close to just skipping it but; Strike 2._

“The fucker actually threatened my teachers... They were being adults, just, checking on the kids like good chaperons, and this piece of shit, threatened them, for doing their job.”

Matt's fists clenched, and Peter held no judgment at the growl.

_Peter, honestly, snapped the moment he said it, “Anyone else walks through that door and there's going to be bodies...”_

_He growled, biting down on his toothbrush and ripping it from between his teeth, jumped and grabbing the dart gun with his other hand, pinning his arms down with his knees and jabbing the point just hard enough into his neck to draw blood, “You so much as threaten another innocent person for doing their fucking job, and yours it going to be the only body here.”_

_His eye got so wide, Peter could feel it, that dark part somewhere deep inside him, that his father always taught to stifle just shivered. “You really are the Devil's son, aren't you?”_

“ _You keep this shit up, you'll find out.”_

_Peter could feel his chest heave, but any time he tensed he realized how trapped his was when Peter just put more pressure down, pinning him deeper into the chair and pulling it toward the wall behind. “Alright, I get it. But get this, we need help. We're asking for help.”_

_Peter could feel that darkness lifting, taking a few seconds to realize his chest was heaving before he pulled the point out of his neck and jumped back, making shut the gun was crushed before he got away, “See, that's all you had to do, ask.” Peter glared at the bloodied remains of his toothbrush, “You owe me a new toothbrush.”_

“It was a complete clusterfuck, start to end... I should have pegged it INSTANTLY, dad. This, this guy, just, claimed to be from another fucking demension, and didn't-” Dad doesn't understand half the shit you're rambling at him, shut UP PARKER... “He claimed to be from another world, claimed to have traveled here, to help 'save' us from some massive multi-dimensional threat. And he completely dead ass confused stared at me like you just did when I was just explaining the theory on it. I should have seen it. I'm too fucking trusting.”

Matt hugged him so tight he winced. “Peter, you're not me. And, honestly, I never want you to be.”

“Would've put a fucking stop to this shit immediately if you were there, would have fucking KNOWN, instantly if I had you there to help! But, no, I just went 'we got this' and decided to just leave Everyone out of it...”

Matt held him close, “Thanks, I hate flying.”

Peter snorted, hugging back, “It all just, one giant fucking Syndrome level bullshit. Everything was lies. You would have seen through them, you would have known. I wasn't, smart enough. I saw the red flags and I ignored them... Every. Single. One... Only to find out it was all for some giant fucking war machine program Stark left for some successor that was never fucking named. Oh... Oh, get this, This system? This entire fucking system, that could literally deploy enough drones to wipe out all of EARTH? Yeah, guess who was working on them, BUILDING THEM, Syndrome's crew. Yep, you heard that right! Corporate fucking America strikes again. This is why you don't Piss Off Your Employees. Imagine, even with pieces, giving someone the key to Everything and then just, expect them to not come together and combine them to make Megazord threat to your shit.”

“That's enough pop culture references out of you, mister...”

“I'm sorry, I'm just royally fucking pissed off. Because apparently, Fury didn't have a fucking clue either. Here I am, after fucking figuring everything out, after winding up in the drunk tank after getting hit by a fucking train! And this piece of shit, does or says something. And Light Bulb, one of these fucking droid builders just, figures out some deep seeded bypass or some shit in the code He himself helped construct and wallah, instantly War, global level fucked. And then this... Mysterio guy, decides to pull some smoke and mirrors bullshit, fame grab, and tries to wipe out half of fucking London... LONDON MATT, We were supposed to in Europe and Fury redirected the trip so many fucking times we wind up in LONDON.”

Matt smiled as Peter started winding down, “Feel better?”

“NO! There's a giant fucking satellite still in space full of those fucking things, Matt! I am not okay with this!”

Matt sighed, “How did you end up stopping it?”

“I remembered what you said, about seeing being over rated... and how you taught me that there's going to be a time when I can't just rely on one sense, I have to use them all.”

_Peter finally got through, finally seen through the lies. “Call them off Beck!” He listened, throwing his arm out, catching the wrist as the bullet fired. Peter was so close, so fucking close to caving his head in at that point, all it would take is a single punch. “You can't trick me anymore.” He tore at the helmet, it had the link he need to access the drones._

_The moment he settled it on his head, “Scanning.... Identity confirmed. Welcome Peter Parker, I am EDITH.”_

“ _Call off the drones!”_

“ _Would you like me to execute drone recall?”_

“ _Yes! Execute, now!”_

“ _Executing.”_

“That's my boy,” Matt smiled as he hugged him, then frowned. “What's wrong?”

Peter sniffed, “Dad, what if you were given all the powers of one of the Horsemen? What would you do with that?”

Matt sniffed, smiling, “That's one Calling I'd never answer...”

Peter smiled, and just sobbed as he held him close-

“ _Recall complete. Would that be all Mr. Parker?”_

_Peter nodded, “Yes,” he took off the helmet and shook as he stared at it, before his eye turned upward in a silent prayer of thanks before smashing it as hard as he could against the concrete. “That'll be all...”_

“Beck died, dad. He, he forced the drones to override their safety protocol to keep their 'master' from being injured and- the ricochets got him. There was nothing I could have done by the time I reached him.”

“It happens, Peter. Sometimes, it just happens.” Matt could feel bruising form as he hugged his boy, “And sometimes, we just have to live with it.”


End file.
